Todos Encuentran El Amor
by FallingToWolf
Summary: A Emma la vida dejó de importarle hace mucho, ni ella sabe porqué todavía está allí. Pero un día todo cambia, un día en que conoció a alguien que la ayudaba a evadir esa realidad tan angustiante, pero ella no sabe que sus vidas no son más que sólo un par de líneas transversales.


Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Palabras: 1984

Advertencias: Universo alterno (AU)

* * *

 **Todos encuentran el amor**

Emma, como siempre, recorría las oscuras calles de su ciudad. Molesta, miraba los grandes edificios que le impedían ver el Sol, estrella enana amarilla de clase espectral G2, que era tan escasa en esos lluviosos días de invierno, días que le molestaban ¿Por qué? Simple. Era todo opaco, desde su piel y cabellos claros, el maquillaje que usaba (el que, especialmente en esos días, trataba de hacer colorido), el ambiente en el que se encontraba, la gente con la que convivía, esos aburridos edificios, ¡Todo! En realidad, era todo monótono. Odiaba la realidad en la que vivía.

Mentira. Eso era nada más consecuencia de una sola cosa: Se odiaba a sí misma.

Su madre había fallecido tanto tiempo atrás, ni la recordaba. Pero había estado convencida que con ella su vida habría sido normal.

Su madre y padre se conocieron de muy jóvenes, ella hizo que su padre se encaminara por las sendas del bien. Era todo perfecto… hasta donde sus recuerdos llegaban.

Su padre no había sido alguien de bien, lo único que sabía de él con respecto a ese tema era que siempre terminada con heridas, de todo tipo en toda localización de su cuerpo; además que siempre había que ir a buscarle a comisaría cada vez que se perdía.

Claro está que, todas aquellas malas conductas cambiaron radicalmente al momento en el que conoció a su madre, durante el festival de las siete hermanas. Con tal de aproximarse a esa mujer, aquel hombre fue capaz de cambiar de forma radical, hasta el día en que él mismo se permitió allegarse. Una amistad que pausadamente se convirtió en romance, al que de la misma forma se convirtió en matrimonio. Para el hombre, su felicidad ya estaba hecha. Pero luego de mucho, nacieron dos niños y una niña. La mujer compartía su _amor_ con tres personas más, ya no era todo para aquel hombre.

Tan solo contaba con escasos cinco años el día en que su vida cambió. Un día trabajando en el laboratorio, la joven dama estaba por llegar a un gran punto de su carrera, un experimento del cual el resultado daría un gran paso para la ciencia. Ella siempre se hacía preguntas, las preguntas hacían ciencia, y la ciencia el progreso, progreso tan deseado por ella, por el bien de sus hijos. Quizá la mujer no midió las consecuencias de tan apresurado proyecto con tan poca información, o quizá intentó probar suerte. Se encerró en el laboratorio como media de seguridad, todo el equipo miraba desde afuera como marchaba su proyecto. Los niños de la mujer esperaban afuera como todos, incluso el padre. " _Será un gran paso para la ciencia, quiero que mis hijos estén presentes en ese momento._ " Pero algo salió mal, un gas salió de la mezcla sobre saturada creada. Y... pasó.

Emma olvidó ese día, fue la única, sus hermanos ni padre nunca pudieron. Ella prefirió culpar a su padre de todo lo ocurrido.

Los tres niños fueron dejados a cargo de familiares lejanos distintos, el padre nunca se logró encariñar con ellos, su madre los había dejado a cargo de él si algo le sucedía, pero no fue capaz de compartir el amor de su señora con aquellos pequeños. Enma no volvió a ver a sus hermanos ni a su padre, ni tampoco quiso hacerlo nunca.

Odiaba el lugar en el que vivía, siempre había mal tiempo. Anhelaba inútilmente los días soleados, los días que le gustaban a su madre.

" _Un día_ , _tú y tus hermanos serán grandes. Grandes y verdaderos héroes para la humanidad_." Emma no creía en esa frase dicha por su madre, frase que aparecía siempre que el Sol le daba falsas esperanzas de que ese día sería soleado.

Se veía obligada a estudiar lo que no quería, a trabajar en donde no le gustaba por algo que no le terminaba de hacer ni la más mínima gracia. A usar ropa y comportarse como no se sentía cómoda. A vivir y a comer a la par del tiempo de otros. A... Al fin, nada podía ser admirable en su vida. ¿Por qué vivía? No lo sabía. Se limitaba sólo a vivir, quizá creyendo en el muy interior de su psique que si seguía haciendo eso, alguien, algún día, la amaría.

¿Por qué no dejaba todo eso atrás y se marchaba? Porque no podría huir. Además, ¿Qué otra vida tendría aparte de esa? Ninguna, dice ella. No existe ninguna para ella.

Fue caminado a casa que lo conoció. Junto a las vías del ferrocarril se encontraba una persona, ya apenas la recordaba. Sabía que era un hombre más alto que ella, sabía que su cabello y piel eran más oscuros de los de ella. La verdad es que incluso de esos datos dudaba ella. Parecía que llevaba una guitarra en su espalda. Nada más, nada menos. Le saludó por su nombre, ella no sabía quién era él, era alguien amable a su parecer.

Lo vio otra vez, al día siguiente en la academia. Sabía con certeza que su nombre era Antonio, él mismo se lo dijo. Le ayudo con el trabajo más importante del año: ese tan molesto bastidor a óleo.

Todos los días pasaban igual de monótonos, inclusive el ir a terminar el óleo con Antonio, pero ahora no estaba molesta, no sabía que era lo que exactamente sentía, pero la hacía sentir bien, era un rayo de luz en sus oscuros días. La estadía con él simplemente se limitaba a ver como el elaboraba una pintura, y ella aprendía de lo que él hacía para luego ejecutarlo en su bastidor. Trabajaban codo a codo, creando juntos una gran pieza con un gran significado, separados, un bastidor con múltiples interpretaciones. Los bastidores hablaban solos de lo que ocurría, de como eran ellos. Juntos y reunirse.

Un día antes de la entrega del trabajo Emma se percató de algo. Junto a unos documentos que tenía apilados en una esquina estaban los del proyecto de laboratorio de su madre. Para ella, su madre siempre había sido una gran mujer que buscaba ayudar a la humanidad... Pero no era eso lo que decían los documentos. Su madre trabajaba en algo referente al agua pesada, y no con fines honorables, todo lo contrario, un genocidio. ¿Qué gran héroe sería ella para la humanidad? ¿Una terrorista? ¿Para qué su madre los había dado a luz realmente? Recordaba claramente las palabras de su hermano mayor el día que se separaron: " _Mamá realmente n_ _unca nos quiso_ _,_ _ella_ _utilizaría_ _de nosotros_ _para sus raros inventos. La aborrezco_." Hasta aquel día, había odiado tanto a su hermano por haber insultado el nombre de su madre, pero ¿Y ahora?

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Emma no quiso abrir. Volvieron a llamar a la entrada, Emma ni se movió de donde estaba, sobre su cama desordenada, sólo su ropa interior cubierta por un camisón del cual pocos botones estaban abrochados, mal abrochados. Abrieron la puerta, no estaba cerrada por llave, así que era sólo rotar el picaporte y empujar.

—Hoy es el día en que debes entregar tu trabajo.

Emma ni se movió.

—¿Planeas simplemente darte por vencida porque has topado con una piedra en tu camino?

Otra vez, Emma no se movió.

—¿Confías en mí? —dijo luego de un largo silencio.

—No puedo confiar en nadie... —apenas se escuchó su ronca voz— No vale la pena todo lo que hecho. No sirve, Antonio. Déjalo.

Antonio, el cual no tenía expresión, moldeó su cara mostrando nostalgia y tristeza.

—No tengo derecho a respirar —habló Emma.

—Si lo tienes, porque existes. No debes permitir que lo dañoso y los prejuicios de los demás y de los amados te hagan pensar que no te mereces lo que sí debes tener.

Una almohada fue arrojada con furia contra la cara del hombre, el que alcanzó a esquivar el golpe con el brazo izquierdo.

—¡No sabes lo que ha pasado! —Emma se había sentado, estaba enojada, su cara demostraba desprecio y hostilidad— Para ti todo es fácil.

Antonio recogió uno de los papeles del suelo y lo leyó. La habitación tenía las persianas cerradas y no habían sido bajadas correctamente, había desorden en el cuarto.

—Así que... fue por esto —dijo finalmente el joven.

Antonio se acercó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Entonces usa tu vida para corregir lo que ya se ha hecho. Si no mereces vivir, entonces no te vayas dejando todo el mal cometido.

Emma levantó la cara, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, dolían, esbozó una sonrisa maltrecha y lo abrazó siendo correspondida.

" _Es hora de que el cielo se abra y deje caer una lluvia torrencial, que limpie_ _por completo_ _el pecado y deje comenzar todo de nuevo_ "

Estaban próximos a llegar a la academia, contra más rápido llegara, más pronto se acabaría de esa última tarea. Pero sus apuros fueron los que comenzaron el problema. Para llegar más pronto a destino había que pasar por un sector residencial de gran atractivo turístico, casi deshabitado debido a las malas condiciones estructurales del lugar.

Antonio miraba suspicaz las partes superiores de las estructuras.

—¿No será mejor tomar la ruta por el centro?

—El trayecto sería más largo, quiero acabar con esto pronto.

Siguieron caminando hasta que un ruido extraño los detuvo en seco, miraron hacia arriba pero no había nada. Hubiesen seguido caminando, pero repentinamente Antonio abrazó a Emma, ella no sabía la razón de eso, no pasó mucho hasta que la pared de la estructura sucumbió sobre ellos arrastrando todo a su paso.

Cuando Emma despertó escuchó gran conmoción, niños llorando, gritos descontrolados, pasos rápidos y sin coordinación; no podía respirar bien, se sentía oprimida por algo. Estaba todo oscuro sobre ella, olía a sangre.

—¿Estás despierta? —se escuchó un susurro luego de un largo silencio.

—Eso creo... sí ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que tenía que pasar algún día, un día con mucha gente infortunada junta: se derrumbaron las casas.

—Antonio, ¿Y ahora qué?

Emma sintió moverse algo, junto con eso un rayo de luz apareció.

—Hay una salida —Antonio se quejó adolorido— yo la sostendré para que puedas salir.

El ambiente se sintió pesado, algo raro sintió Emma, algo como una presión sobre su pecho, pero no sabía si era por los escombros sobre ella o algo más interno.

—Esto no puede acabar así —lagrimeó la joven—. Debe existir otro camino.

Antonio se movió, el olor a sangre volvió, pero ahora persistía en quedarse en el ambiente.

—Para mi no hay otro camino... no uno que quiera. Debes salir pronto, no duraremos mucho los dos aquí —tosió.

Emma tenía su brazo viscoso con algún líquido y adormecido. Ella al moverse hacia que el desastre sobre ella cayera sobre su acompañante.

—No puedo moverme, todo se cae —lloraba— tengo miedo.

—Si puedes —Antonio sonreía lastimosamente, ayudándola a moverse hacia la salida.

—Esto es mi culpa, me aborrezco por esto.

" _Te daré mi tiempo si lo quieres, aun si tengo que acortar el mío_."

—Dime lo que realmente te gusta.

—Las flores, la Luna, el aire... —decía entre sollozos— No se, ¡Me gusta todo!

—Entonces no hay razón para odiarse.

—Pero-

—Si quisiera ser libre... —interrumpió— Conocer la libertad a la que _esto_ me tiene sujeto. Si quiero por una vez en mi vida decidir por mi mismo... Entonces hablaríamos de un nuevo nacimiento.

—¡Pero no de ese tipo!

—Lo lamento, no pude.

Emma fue sacada por la pequeña salida que había, el lugar en el que había estado antes de termino de desmoronar.

Ella lo había llevado hasta ahí, y allí lo vio morir. Nadie aparte de ella supo de lo ocurrido. Todos aseguraron que no fue culpa de ella, sólo un trágico accidente, aun así la repudiaban por ello, excepto por dos personas, que habían llegado lo más pronto posible a su encuentro: su hermano mayor y su hermano menor.

 **Todos encuentran el amor**

 **Al final.**

* * *

Nota de autor: No se qué es esto, quería hacer algo psicológico. Espero que haya funcionado, y me haría muy feliz que alguien hubiese llorado con esto, sería raro, pero esa era mi intención en un inicio. Nunca pido esto, pero ahora necesito saber más que nunca la impresión de ustedes con respecto a esto, ya que me gusta el tipo de escritos angustiantes, que den vuelta en la cabeza por un buen tiempo, por eso (sea via review o mensaje privado) me gustaría que me dijeran sus impresiones, sobre que podría escribir para lograr mi cometido y algún consejo nunca está de más.

No he estado aquí hace buen tiempo, pero me ha pasado de todo y nada de eso sirve como excusa para no publicar fanfics. Esta historia ha estado meses estancada, pero hoy la he terminado. La verdad es que me entró la inspiración porque hoy era el estreno de Gangsta (cuando me enteré que lo animarían lo volví a leer, me parece tan irreal).

Por último debo decir que el título del fanfic me lo robé de la lírica de Sakura Nagashi de Hikaru Utada.


End file.
